Watson et le nénuphar
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Sherlock se plonge dans une affaire il ne pense à plus rien d'autre. Mais heureusement que John est là pour remarquer certains... détails. Humour. Pas de pairing.


**Titre :** Watson et le nénuphar.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat

 **Fandom :** Sherlock.

 **Pairing :** Pas de pairing.

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock Holmes et John Watson appartiennent à Sir Conan Doyle.

 **Résumé :** Quand Sherlock se plonge dans un affaire il ne pense à plus rien d'autre. Mais heureusement que John est là pour remarquer certains... détails. Humour. Pas de pairing.

 **Avertissement** : Texte écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Nénuphar.

Bonne lecture

Lili

* * *

 **\- Watson et le nénuphar.-**

La porte s'ouvrit et John leva à peine les yeux de son journal pour saluer son colocataire qui entrait à grands pas. Cependant un détail attira son attention le faisant relever brutalement la tête.

\- John ! Nous avons une affaire fascinante ! Où est ma tête de putois ?

\- Euh... Sherlock... tenta John en pointant un doigt vers le détective consultant.

\- Dans le congélateur ? Rugit Sherlock en ouvrant la porte du congélateur derrière lui. Mais pourquoi diable l'avoir mis dans le congélateur ? Cela va gâcher toutes mes recherches !

John se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit Sherlock dans la cuisine, sortant de derrière les bocaux de haricots blancs un tupperware contenant la fameuse tête de putois, baignant dans un liquide boueux..

\- Formidable ! s'exclama le grand brun en arrachant des mains de John la boite en plastique. Voilà qui va être très utile. Vraiment John, cette affaire est absolument merveilleuse. Et dire que Mme Hudson et toi avaient osé dire que c'était sans intérêt !

\- Sherlock, tenta de nouveau John en pointant le haut de son propre crâne.

\- Mais oui c'est évident, au vu de la décomposition de la tête de putois dans les conditions de conservation semblables, il est totalement impossible que Mme Smith se soit noyée dans le fumier de cheval. Il est évident qu'elle était morte depuis déjà un long moment avant d'atterrir dans le bassin. Et qu'elle s'est étouffée avec un papillon extrêmement rare ne vivant qu'au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne. Et qui a été en Amazonie récemment ?

Sherlock tendit un doigt vindicatif vers John, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas, John ayant bugué sur ce qui trônait au sommet du crâne de son ami et n'ayant absolument rien écouté des élucubrations de celui-ci. Remarquant l'immobilité de son colocataire, Sherlock agita la main, espérant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

\- JOHN !

L'interpellé sursauta au cri soudain et cligna des yeux demandant d'une voix innocence :

\- Oui ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je vois bien que tu es perturbé ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! protesta Sherlock.

\- Oui... non... Enfin oui... Euh Sherlock... Pourquoi tu as un nénuphar sur la tête ? lâcha finalement John en pointant du doigt l'objet incriminé.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Sherlock en levant la main et constatant qu'effectivement il avait traversé tout Londres avec un nénuphar sur la tête. Ah oui... Je suppose qu'il s'est mis là quand je suis sorti du bassin.

\- Et pourquoi étais-tu dans un bassin ? s'enquit John en prenant le nénuphar tenu du bout des doigts par son colocataire.

\- Pour résoudre cette affaire voyons, lança Sherlock sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Et à quelle conclusion es-tu arrivé ?

\- Que Mme Smith a été assassinée par sa femme de ménage dont le mari est revenu d'Amazonie le mois dernier.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Mais c'est élémentaire John ! La jalousie ! La servante ne supportait pas que Mme Smith ait des relations sexuelles avec le jardinier, alors qu'elle-même couchait régulièrement avec Mr Smith pour attirer l'attention de Mme Smith dont elle était amoureuse. Les sentiments humains sont véritablement la cause de bien des crimes. C'est tellement... si bassement... humain...

Tout en écoutant les explications de Sherlock, John alla jeter le nénuphar dans la poubelle et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, désabusé. Il reprit son journal, laissant son colocataire poursuivre ses explications de cette affaire rocambolesque. Il était d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que le principal intérêt que Sherlock y trouvait était l'utilisation de son expérience sur la tête de putois.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure.

Bon c'est une première dans ce fandom. Du coup je le maîtrise pas très bien. Désolée... Mais bon j'ai fait au mieux en essayant de respecter le caractère des personnages.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu quand même.

Une petite review pour le dire ?

Lili

PS : toutes les réponses aux reviews en guest se font sur un forum qui leur est spécialement dédié et dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.


End file.
